After the swings
by Noe Katic Isles
Summary: Esta historia es una posible (aunque no probable, porque ya todos sabemos que en septiembre moriremos) continuación de 'Watershed'. Es mi primer fic (tenedlo en cuenta), pero no os cortéis con las críticas o consejos. Son más que bienvenidos.
1. Chapter 1

**En este primer capítulo recreo la última escena del 5x24 desde el punto de vista de Beckett, así que en teoría ya sabéis lo que va a pasar, pero en el siguiente ya será todo cosa mía.**

**Espero que os guste!**

(Lo escrito en _cursiva_ son las frases exactas del capi)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1: Watershed.**

Conduces despacio porque te sientes insegura, porque estás hecha un mar de dudas. Repasas en tu cabeza todas las conversaciones que has mantenido los últimos dos días al respecto. Gates te apoya incondicionalmente porque sabe lo que vales como policía. Lanie y tu padre te han dicho que escojas lo que te va a hacer feliz. Y ése es el problema. Que no sabes lo que quieres, o, mejor dicho, que no sabes a qué renunciar.

Qué estupidez, te dice una voz en tu cabeza. Ya has tomado una decisión, quieres este trabajo, es lo que siempre has deseado. Pero también quieres a Castle, dice una segunda voz, lo quieres desde hace no sabes cuanto.

Te dispones a tomar una cuerva al mismo tiempo que recuerdas el momento en el que se lo dijiste. Parada sobre una bomba, pero se lo dijiste. Recuerdas que, ese día, él estaba dispuesto a morir contigo.

Una lágrima empieza a recorrer tu mejilla, pero te la secas rápidamente. Necesitas serenarte. Tienes que hacerlo si quieres mostrarte fuerte ante él. Porque, a pesar de tus sentimientos, sabes que no podéis seguir así.

No le conoces, y no lo vas a conocer nunca, o al menos no lo suficientemente pronto. Durante cuatro años, has estado tan ocupada intentando reconstruir el muro que Castle poco a poco derrumbaba que no te diste cuenta de que él también tenía uno. Uno que todavía tiene y que tú, pobre ignorante, no has podido ver hasta hace poco.

Te recriminas a ti misma. Estás analizando la situación desde el punto de vista que más te conviene. En realidad sabes que también es cosa tuya, que tienes miedo de las consecuencias, que no estás dispuesta a arriesgar porque eres demasiado cobarde y que por eso inventas excusas que culpan a Castle de lo que ya es inevitable.

En esas estás cuando llegas al parque y aparcas en la entrada. Te tomas un minuto para normalizar tu respiración y sales del coche.

Lo ves allí, en los columpios. En vuestros columpios. Los mismos en los que hace casi dos años decidiste no apartarlo de tu vida. Los mismos en los que hace uno, bajo una terrible tormenta, aceptaste lo que sentías y te arriesgaste a ser rechazada por un rechazo que nunca llegó. Los mismos en los que estás a punto de acabar con cinco años de un maravilloso baile. La pregunta que le has hecho a tu padre vuelve a tu cabeza. ¿Qué pasa cuando la música para? ¿Y si, después de todo, ha sido ese baile, ese tira y afloja, lo que os ha mantenido unidos?

Te diriges hacia él. Ves que su mirada está fija en algún punto perdido en la distancia. Te sientas. Lo miras.

Está triste, puedes percibirlo. Y, por un momento, te acobardas. Por un momento, sientes en lo más hondo de tu alma que no vas a ser capaz. Pero entonces tu lado racional y metódico (la primera voz) se interpone entre esa sensación y tú, recordándote que no será la primera vez que te quedes sin una parte fundamental de tu vida.

Castle sigue sin hablar, y tampoco te ha mirado.

- _Lo siento. No tendría que haber guardado secretos_ – dices para romper el hielo.

- _Eres así_ – dice antes de que puedas continuar –. _No dejas que la gente se te acerque. Yo hice todo_ _lo posible para que me dejaras entrar dentro..._

- _Castle, yo..._

- _Por favor, déjame terminar._

Castle sabe que no está siendo del todo justo, él también le ha ocultado cosas a su musa. La historia de su padre, sin ir más lejos. Pero no menciona nada de eso porque no quiere perderla.

- _He pensado mucho en nosotros, en nuestra relación, en lo que tenemos... y adónde vamos. Y he decidido que quiero más. Ambos merecemos más._

No te lo puedes creer. Tú llegaste a ese parque pensando que Castle tendría una lista interminable de razones por las cuales quedarte con él. Tenías un discurso preparado para rebatirlas.

En cierto modo, te sientes decepcionada. Creías que lucharía un poco más. O mejor dicho, que lucharía. Pero, por otro lado, también sientes alivio. Si no tienes que hacerlo tú, no habrá opción a que te falle la voz.

Ahora sí que estás convencida. Definitivamente, la música a dejado de sonar.

- _Estoy de acuerdo_ – es todo lo que dices.

- _Así que pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas... __- _ ya falta poco. Contienes la respiración y, aunque jamás vayas a admitirlo, también las lágrimas que luchan por salir.

De repente se levanta del columpio y se acuclilla en el suelo. Por primera vez desde que llegaste, te mira a los ojos. Todo pasa demasiado rápido. No entiendes nada. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

- _Katherine Houghton Beckett, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, pues aquí está el segundo capítulo, un poquito más corto que el anterior.**

**Espero reviews!**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Consequences.**

Apartas tu mirada de la suya sólo para dirigirla al anillo que sostiene en la mano. Y así te quedas. Sientes como el tiempo se ralentiza a tu alrededor, pero no haces nada, no dices nada.

Pero lo que más te abruma no es la pregunta en sí, sino lo que ha provocado. Quizás son imaginaciones tuyas. Quizás simplemente estás loca. Pero sabes lo que has oído. Justo después de que él pronunciara esas tres palabras, has oído cómo la música volvía a sonar.

En algún momento recuerdas que debes seguir respirando, y lo haces. Tomas una bocanada de aire que en nada ayuda al estado de shock en el que te ha dejado su pregunta. Sientes que te ahogas por dentro, tu respiración empieza a ser forzada, comienzas a hiperventilar.

Cómo no, es Castle el que te devuelve a la realidad.

- ¿Kate? ¿Estás bien? - dice preocupado.

Te levantas del columpio como si quemara, rápido, con brusquedad, y das un paso atrás.

- ¡¿Que si estoy bien?! - te das cuenta de que estás gritando, e intentas bajar la voz -. Castle, ayer saliste de mi casa diciendo que no confías en mí, ¿y hoy me vienes con... ¡esto!? - extiendes la mano señalándole el anillo.

Mientras hablabas, él se ha levantado, y te mira intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

- Kate, yo... he estado pensando, ya te lo he dicho. Incluso he hablado con mi madre. Y me he dado cuenta de que no puedo pedirte que renuncies a esta oportunidad por mí.

- ¿Y esta es tu forma de arreglarlo? - estás gritando otra vez, pero ya no te importa -. ¿Así es como no me pides que no me vaya a D.C.?

- No me malinterpretes, yo no...

- No te malinterpreto, Castle - le cortas. Crees que va a replicar otra vez, pero no lo hace. Se queda callado. Y de nuevo sientes ese malestar. Remordimiento, ¿quizás?

Físicamente, la distancia que os separa ahora mismo es de poco más de un metro, pero para ti es un abismo. Jamás lo has sentido tan lejos. Ni cuando se fue con Gina a los Hamptons. Ni cuando le dijiste que necesitabas tiempo en aquel hospital, después de lo de Montgomery. Ni siquiera cuando descubriste que había estado con el caso de tu madre a tus espaldas. Jamás. Porque en ninguna de esas situaciones te puso entre la espada y la pared. En ninguna te exigió elegir entre dos futuros totalmente opuestos.

Os miráis durante lo que parece una eternidad, hasta que él trata de arreglarlo en un último y desesperado intento.

- No quiero perderte, Kate.

- No es tu decisión, Castle - tu tono de voz ya no es arisco, ni tampoco molesto, sólo frío. No puedes venirte abajo ahora, así que sacas fuerza de donde no la tienes y ganas tiempo para pensar en lo que ha pasado (cosa que no puedes hacer con esos ojos irresistiblemente azules mirándote) -. Y no puedes pretender que cambie de opinión por esto.

Nada más decirlo, te das la vuelta y empiezas a alejarte, pero no has dado ni cuatro pasos cuando te agarra del brazo, no muy fuerte, lo suficiente para pararte. No te giras hacia él, pero no parece importarle.

- Prométeme que te lo pensarás - te suplica.

No le respondes. Te zafas de su mano con un pequeño tirón y caminas hasta el coche sin mirar atrás en ningún momento. Llegas a la puerta del conductor y tus movimientos se vuelven mecánicos. Abrir la puerta, meterse en el auto, ponerse el cinturón. Pisar el freno, soltar el freno de mano. Pisar el embrague, meter primera. Y justo antes de acelerar, mirarle.

Él sigue allí, de pie, quieto, con el anillo aún en la mano.

Y la música no ha dejado de sonar.

**Tardaré al menos una semana en subir el siguiente capi (fuck selectividad), pero no desesperéis. Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdón, perdón, perdón y mil veces perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, no tengo excusa que valga :'(**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Decisions.**

Llegas a tu apartamento y cierras la puerta con un golpe sordo. Te quitas el abrigo y lo tiras de cualquier manera en el sofá. Luchas contigo misma para no sollozar. ¿Cómo ha podido? ¿Cómo? Está haciendo lo que nunca creíste que haría. Presionarte. Obligarte a escoger. Sus palabras resuenan en tu cabeza una y otra vez: _'Prométeme que te lo pensarás'._

Cuando Stack te habló de este futuro, pensaste que quizá nada tenía que cambiar, que él te entendería, que él te apoyaría. Pero descubrió lo de la entrevista y aquella discusión que tuvo lugar justo donde estás ahora borró cualquier posibilidad de ese 'quizá'. Y ahora esto.

¿Cómo sentirte? ¿Molesta por la situación? ¿Enfadada por su comportamiento? ¿Impotente por no poder decirle que no? Maldita sea.

Caminas hasta el dormitorio y te sientas en la cama, al lado de la mesilla de noche. Abres el primer cajón y buscas la tarjeta de Stack, la que Castle no sabe que tienes. La encuentras, pero también encuentras otra cosa. Allí, detrás de tu arma de repuesto, hay un papel. Casi lo habías olvidado. Casi, porque aunque las personas somos seres inconstantes y estúpidos con mala memoria y un don para la autodestrucción, lo cierto es que jamás olvidamos del todo las cosas especiales. Y este papel, esta carta, es muy especial. Lo coges con delicadeza y lo desdoblas para poder leerlo otra vez, la centésima quizás.

_'Anteponer el trabajo al corazón es un error. Arriesgar el corazón es lo que nos da vida. Lo último que quieres al final, cuando repasas tu vida, es decir "si sólo hubiera..."'._

La primera vez que leíste esas palabras fue hace más de dos años, en un avión con destino a Nueva York. Aquel día te diste cuenta de la magnitud de las grietas que amenazaban con destruir tu muro interior, y tuviste miedo. Aquel día, el miedo ganó a la esperanza, al amor, porque tú aún no estabas preparada. Te preguntaste si sería siempre así, y no hallaste respuesta.

Escoges ese preciso momento para mirar hacia la cómoda. ¿Y qué hay en la cómoda? _Su_ cajón. El que le regalaste por San Valentín. Lo tuyo es masoquismo y lo demás son tonterías. Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina tu rostro cuando recuerdas la cara de felicidad de Castle cuando se lo diste. Qué narices, cuando recuerdas tu cara de felicidad cuando se lo diste. Pero la sonrisa desaparece tan rápido como vino. Después de todo, ¿sigue siendo un recuerdo feliz?

Confusa. Ni molesta, ni enfadada, quizás sí un poco impotente, pero sobretodo confusa. Así te sientes. ¿Y cuál es el mayor remedio contra la confusión? Lanie. Sólo Lanie.

* * *

- ¡¿Y te fuiste sin más?! - pregunta Lanie por quinta vez.

- ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo? - respondes algo cansada de lo mismo. Llevas en la morgue casi media hora. Nada más llegar, tu amiga vio que algo iba mal y te obligó a sentarte de inmediato. Se lo contaste todo con pelos y señales, te desahogaste con ella, incluso te permitiste derramar un par de lágrimas mientras. Ella no te interrumpió, principalmente porque se quedó en shock cuando llegaste a la parte del anillo. Todavía no se lo cree.

- ¿Porqué no le dejaste hablar?

- Porque lo conozco, Lanie. Y también porque me conozco a mí misma. Si hubiera seguido escuchándolo en ese momento, ¿sabes lo que habría pasado? - no esperas a que te conteste -. Habríamos salido de ese parque de la mano, fingiendo que no ha ocurrido nada, y dentro de tres o de cuatro días, uno de los dos habría explotado por cualquier nimiedad y lo nuestro, sea lo que sea lo que tenemos, se habría roto del todo.

La forense no parece del todo convencida.

- ¿Y entonces porqué no le dijiste directamente que no?

- Pues porque... - te callas. No sabes porqué. O sí lo sabes y no quieres admitirlo -. Eso no importa. Él no tiene ningún derecho a coaccionarme de esta manera.

- Quizá no tenga derecho, pero razones le sobran.

Te cruzas de brazos y enarcas una ceja, esperando una explicación.

- Piénsalo. Vuestra relación ha girado en torno al trabajo desde que os conocisteis, y es normal que a Castle le dé miedo averiguar cómo sería en otro entorno que no sea ese. Está asustado, Kate. Él mismo te lo dijo: no quiere perderte. Y al parecer la única manera que ha encontrado para hacer que te plantees tu decisión es esta – Lanie hace una pausa de efecto de las suyas, de las que usa cuando va a decir algo importante -. Y por lo que veo lo ha conseguido.

- Lanie, este trabajo es lo que he estado esperando desde que salí de la academia. Es mi oportunidad para acercarme a Braken más de lo que jamás soñé. Podría hacerle pagar de una vez por todas.

Así que era eso, se dice la forense. No se quiere ir por el ascenso en sí, sino por lo que podría conllevar. A fin de cuentas, no necesita marcharse a D.C. para hacer grandes cosas.

- Tú misma me dijiste una vez que el caso de tu madre te estaba robando la vida, Kate. Te ha costado más de 10 años encontrar a su asesino, ¿de verdad quieres seguir por ese camino?

- Si no lo hago, sentiré que le he fallado. ¿Sabías que lo juré sobre su tumba? Le juré que haría justicia por ella – vuelves a llorar, pero ya no te molestas en secarte las lágrimas. ¿Para qué?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que me contaste que te dijo el capitán Montgomery poco antes de morir?

_'Hablamos por los muertos. Es nuestro trabajo. Somos lo único que les queda cuando los malos les roban su voz. Se lo debemos. Pero no les debemos nuestras vidas. […] No hay victorias, sólo batallas. Y lo mejor que puedes esperar es encontrar un sitio donde puedas pelear'._

Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. Claro que lo recuerdas. Aquellas palabras significaron mucho para ti. Te hicieron reflexionar sobre tus prioridades. Pero Montgomery está muerto. Tú estuviste muerta durante unos preciosos segundos en aquel quirófano. Y las palabras se las lleva el viento.

Lanie ve que ni siquiera ese recuerdo despeja las dudas de su amiga. 10 años es mucho tiempo. El odio y resentimiento acumulados son demasiado. Pero si no hace algo pronto, Beckett volverá a caer en su pozo personal. Así que ataca donde más le duele a la detective, en su orgullo, para sacarla a flote.

- ¿Sabes lo que creo, Kate? Creo que sufres porque quieres. Si en verdad quisieras dejar de sufrir te enfocarías en lo que te hace feliz y te alejarías de lo que te hace daño.

- No es tan fácil.

- Sí, sí lo es. Eres tú quien lo complica.

No puedes creerlo. ¡Se está poniendo de su parte! Vale que eres complicada, pero tienes tus motivos. Llevas más de una década con un sólo objetivo. No es tan sencillo cambiar eso. Ni siquiera por amor.

- No debí venir a verte – dices antes de levantarte e irte casi corriendo por donde has venido.

**Por cierto, que siempre se me olvida. Ni Castle ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, son del gran Marlowe. Si fueran míos, el 4x23 habría enriquecido un poco bastante a los que cobran la luz ;)**

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Primero de todo, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que no sabía cómo continuar esta historia.**

**Segundo, gracias a todos los que leéis y/o comentáis. Es bueno saber que no estoy perdiendo el tiempo ;)**

**CAPÍTULO 4: Doubts.**

Richard Castle es un hombre afortunado. Tiene una familia a la que adora, fama, dinero... y hasta hace media hora, novia.

Ahora está casi más confuso que triste. Sabía que la proposición conllevaba un riesgo. Aunque tenía la esperanza de que le dijera que sí, también era realista. Las posibilidades de que le respondiera 'no' eran muy elevadas. Pero no había pasado ni una cosa ni la otra, al menos no directamente.

El mensaje lo había recibido alto y claro: no habría boda. Pero jamás esperó que Kate le echara en cara su propuesta, que se la tomara como una encerrona para retenerla. Él nunca le haría eso. Era perfectamente consciente de lo que significaba para ella esta oportunidad. Nunca intentaría cortarle las alas en ese sentido.

Ha llegado a la puerta de su casa y no sabe si entrar. Son tantos los recuerdos que lo podían invadir... La misma puerta es un claro ejemplo de ello. Finalmente, saca la llave y abre la cerradura. Su madre está en la cocina. Nada más verlo, intuye que algo malo ha pasado. Lo de esta mujer es increíble. Por muy loca que pueda parecer a veces, en realidad es la más perspicaz de la familia.

- Querido, ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunta caminando hacia él.

Castle se lo cuenta todo. La conversación, la propuesta y la reacción de Kate. Cuando acaba, su madre está esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- No tiene gracia, madre.

- Ay, querido. No entiendes nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo? ¿Que no quiere seguir con lo nuestro? ¿Que ya no le importa lo que yo sienta? ¿Qué?

Martha lo mira cómo si le estuviera explicando a un niño pequeño porqué no puede bañarse después de comer.

- Eres escritor por una razón, Richard. Tienes el don de la palabra. Cuando hablas, cuando narras una historia, no se te olvidan los detalles – Castle la observa sin saber adónde quiere llegar -. Por lo que me has contado, y estoy segura de que no te has saltado ni una sola sílaba, ella en ningún momento te ha dicho que 'no'. ¿Me equivoco?

Vale, ahora sí que entiende su razonamiento.

- Pero eso no tiene porqué significar nada, madre.

Ella se ríe y se levanta del sofá donde están sentados para dirigirse a las escaleras que llevan a su habitación en la parte de arriba.

- Créeme, querido, lo significa todo.

Quizá tenga razón, piensa Castle un rato después. Quizá no esté todo perdido. Pero Beckett no es de las que buscan palabras bonitas para disfrazar lo que piensa. Si le ha recriminado, será porque lo considera un obstáculo en su camino a D.C. Así que se hace una promesa: no ser una carga, dejarle el camino libre. Dejarla volar.

* * *

Hace más de dos horas que saliste de la morgue, escapando de las palabras de Lanie. Escapando de una verdad que no quieres reconocer. _'__Creo que sufres porque quieres. Si en verdad quisieras dejar de sufrir te enfocarías en lo que te hace feliz y te alejarías de lo que te hace daño.__'_

Es verdad. Puedes elegir no sufrir más. Olvidar el pasado e imaginarte un futuro de ensueño. Hay quien dice que nuestras vidas se rigen por nuestras elecciones, pero en realidad no son nuestras elecciones las que determinan quiénes somos, sino nuestro compromiso con ellas. Ése es el problema, que no sabes hasta qué nivel te podrías comprometer con ese futuro. No hay elecciones seguras, sólo elecciones distintas.

Desde el momento en que nacemos, deseamos sellar una unión con otra persona. Sentimos el impulso de conectar, de amar, de pertenecer a otro. En una unión perfecta hallamos las fuerzas que no encontramos en nosotros mismos. Pero la fuerza de esa unión no se conoce hasta que se pone a prueba. ¿Y si no pasamos la prueba? ¿Y si, después de todo, la unión se rompe?

El amor es un proceso químico que causa una ilusión, dicen algunos. ¿Porqué, entonces, es tan trascendente? ¿Porqué, entonces, es eterno? Da igual qué página de la historia de la humanidad te toque. Da igual que hayan pasado 1000 o 5000 años. Allá donde mires, el amor estará presente. Paternal, fraternal o carnal. Secreto o público. Bueno o malo. Eso da lo mismo.

Dos horas más de dudas, de preguntas sin respuesta. Ya es de noche, como hace un año. E, igual que entonces, has acabado frente a su puerta sin saber si llamar o no.

Un año, que pronto se dice. Pero las diferencias son abismales. Esta vez no vienes decidida a dar el siguiente paso, sólo a no perder lo que ya has conseguido. Esta vez no tienes las ideas claras, tu mente es poco más que un garabato. Esta vez, quizás sea la última.

Alzas el puño y golpeas con los nudillos. ¿Y si no te abre? ¿Y si no te quiere ver? ¿Y si...?

Lo tienes delante. Lo miras a los ojos. Él también ha estado llorando.

**Ni Castle ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son del oh, gran genio Marlowe.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Vale, esta vez sí que tengo excusa para haber tardado en actualizar, y es que estuve sin internet más de dos semanas ;)**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo :) (sí, estoy viciada a las caritas xD)**

**CAPÍTULO 5: The end.**

Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma. Si es así, entonces las lágrimas deben de ser las cicatrices del alma. Y Beckett tiene el rostro surcado de ellas.

Castle no sabe muy bien qué hacer. La única diferencia con el año pasado es que no está lloviendo, así que Kate no viene empapada.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - dice finalmente al ver que él no hace nada.

- No sé si debería dejarte – responde acordándose de la promesa que acaba de hacerse.

Ella coge aire, quizá para tranquilizarse, quizá para sacar fuerzas de la nada.

- Por favor – y lo mira mientras una súplica mancha sus pupilas.

Antes de darse cuenta, Castle se ha apartado para dejarla entrar. Y la puerta se cierra.

* * *

Caminas hasta la cocina de espaldas a él. Ahora que estás aquí, no sabes cómo empezar.

- ¿Y bien? - te giras para poder mirarlo -. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_'¿Qué es lo que quieres?' _La misma frase de la otra vez. ¿Lo habrá hecho aposta? Seguro que no. Mira, se está poniendo pálido, acaba de darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho.

- Yo... quería... quería... - te tiembla la voz. Carraspeas -. Quería preguntarte porqué. Porqué ahora. ¿Por capricho? ¿Por el trabajo en Washinton? ¿Por...?

Él se acerca mientras preguntas, hasta que os separan apenas unos centímetros. Coloca su mano en tu mejilla y te mira a los ojos.

- Porque te quiero – sueltas el aire que no sabías que estabas conteniendo -. Y porque tenía miedo a que me alejaras de tu vida.

- ¿Tenías? - mierda, lo ha dicho en pasado.

Ahora te mira con tristeza. No le has dicho 'yo también te quiero'. Definitivamente, eres tonta. Después de tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, tantas excusas y tantos callejones sin salida, te das cuenta de lo único que realmente necesitas cuando estás a punto de perderlo.

Nadie puede cambiar el pasado. Puede que no siempre se haga justicia, o que no siempre se pueda. Y si embargo, merece la pena. A pesar de las dificultades, de los errores, de las piedras en el camino, vale la pena luchar por ser feliz, y por encontrar un buen lugar en el que serlo.

- Ya lo has hecho, ¿no? - baja la mano y se aleja un par de pasos -. Hace unas pocas horas, lo hiciste.

- Castle... - das un paso hacia él.

- Pero tienes razón. Yo no soy nadie para obstaculizar tu camino.

_- _Castle... - te empiezas a impacientar. Otro paso.

- Así que lo mejor es que terminemos con esto de una vez. Aquí y aho...

- ¡MALDITA SEA, CASTLE! ¡NO ES ESO LO QUE YO QUIERO! - os quedáis quietos unos segundos, él intentando asimilarlo y tú rezando para que no te mande al diablo -. Eres una de las mejores cosas que me han pasado en la vida, Castle, y me ha costado mucho tiempo encontrarte – las palabras te salen solas, no puedes callártelo más -, pero cuando me lo pediste en el parque me asusté, salí corriendo, y... lo siento, ¿vale? - te paras a tomar aire y continuas -. No voy a aceptar el trabajo, ni este ni ningún otro, porque te quiero más a ti – das el último paso -. Te quiero.

El beso llega un segundo después, urgente y deseado por ambas partes. No es que no lo hayas besado antes, que lo has hecho, pero esta vez es diferente. Esta vez significa algo más. Él te rodea la cintura con un brazo y te acaricia la mejilla con la otra mano. Tú haces lo propio con su cuello. Lo que empieza como algo suave cobra más fuerza con cada segundo que pasa. Más que un beso parece una batalla campal. Os detenéis para coger aire, pero no os separáis. Él roza tu nariz con la suya.

- ¿Te casarás conmigo?

- Con una condición. No me cambiaré el apellido.

Él sonríe.

- Ya tenía previsto ese detalle.

Ahora sonríes tú. Le besas otra vez y, con ayuda de sus manos, le rodeas la cintura con las piernas.

- Mañana recuérdame que llame a Lanie. Le debo una disculpa.

- Vale – responde Castle.

Vuelves a juntar vuestros labios mientras él camina hacia la habitación.

Sentada en las escaleras que dan al piso de arriba, del lado de la barandilla para que no la pillen cotilleando, Martha Rogers observa cómo la pareja entra en el cuarto dejando la puerta simplemente arrimada. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, se dice, no tienen pudor ninguno.

_**FIN?**_

****Quiero adelantar que estoy escribiendo otro fic de Castle, en el cual se desarrolla y se resuelve un caso como en cualquier capítulo de la serie.**

**De momento tengo escritos 5 capítulos, pero no quiero empezar a subirlos aún para que no me pase lo mismo que con este (lo de tardar un mes y eso).**

**Simplemente lo dejo aquí escrito para que, si queréis (no os obligo ni nada), me deis 'follow' y os avisen por correo cuando suba el primer capítulo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo ;-***


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya había dado por terminada esta historia, pero un 'anónimo' me dejó una review (con mayúsculas y lo que a mí me pareció mucho entusiasmo) pidiendo un epílogo.**

**Si estás leyendo esto, GRACIAS. Personas como tú son las que hacen que personas como yo no abandonen sus deseos de escribir por miedo al rechazo y/o al no-reconocimiento público.**

**(Por cierto, la próxima vez pon un nombre, porfa, pa no llamarte 'anónimo' xD)**

**EPÍLOGO.**

_10 años después_

Hoy ha sido un día especial, diferente. Has tenido que hacer menos papeleo que de costumbre y, para más sorpresa, Gates ha ido a visitaros a la comisaría porque, según ella, ya se ha cansado de hacer cruceros durante los dos años que lleva jubilada. Dos años ya en los que tú has ocupado su puesto.

Eso, por supuesto, no ha impedido que Castle siga trabajando con los chicos resolviendo casos, pero sí ha reducido las horas que lo hace, ya que ahora los dos tenéis otras y nuevas responsabilidades.

Hoy, por ejemplo, se ha quedado en casa porque lleva medio libro atrasado (cómo no), y además tenía una reunión con su publicista y sus editores. Estás deseando ver la cara que pone cuando le cuentes lo que se ha perdido.

Llegas a casa un poco más tarde de lo normal, pero como es viernes, todos están despiertos. Y lo demuestran antes de que seas capaz de cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Mamá, mamá! - grita tu hija corriendo hacia ti -. ¡Jamie me ha roto la muñeca!

La pequeña extiende las manos para enseñártelo. Una barbie desnuda en la derecha y la pierna que le falta en la izquierda.

- ¡No es verdad! - se defiende el niño, que venía corriendo detrás -. ¡Se ha caído sola!

Te agachas junto a ellos con infinita paciencia y coges la muñeca (las dos partes).

- Vamos a ver – dices mientras le colocas la pierna de plástico -. Ya está, ¿ves? No ha pasado nada.

Jamie suspira aliviado. Parece que su madre no va a echarle la bronca esta vez.

- ¿Habéis cenado? - preguntas mientras los llevas al sofá.

- Aún no – dice la pequeña Nikki.

- ¡Pero Alexis ha pedido pizza hace un rato! - exclama Jamie emocionado.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Así es – contesta la pelirroja detrás de ellos mientras baja las escaleras. Lleva al bebé en brazos -. Y antes los he bañado a los dos.

- No debiste haberte molestado – dices sabiendo lo que es tener un recién nacido en casa mientras te levantas del sofá para saludarlos a los dos con un par de besos. En ese momento suena el timbre.

- Debe ser el repartidor. ¿Me lo coges mientras pago?

- Claro – sujetas al bebé y no puedes evitar sonreír. No es tu nieto, pero casi. Y es adorable. Ahora está despierto, así que puedes ver esos ojos azules, idénticos a los de su madre y a los de su abuelo -. Hola, pequeño Rick.

- Mami – te llama Nikki desde el sofá -, ¿cuando podré cogerlo yo?

- Dentro de unos meses, cielo. Todavía es muy pequeño.

- ¿Y porqué es tan pequeño? - suspiras. Nikki está pasando por la etapa de preguntar el porqué, cómo, cuándo y dónde de todo.

- Pues porque aún tiene que crecer.

- ¿Y porqué no crece ya?

- ¡Todos a comer! - llama Alexis. Menos mal, la última vez tardó media hora en dejar de preguntar, y porque se durmió, que si no...

Dejas al bebé en el cochecito y te sientas a la mesa con los demás. Los niños pronto empiezan a coger todo con las manos, y tú y Alexis os ponéis a hablar un poco de todo.

- ¿Qué tal está Pi?

- Deseando volver – responde refiriéndose al viaje de trabajo en el que está su marido -. Regresa mañana por la noche – sonríe.

Se oyen unas llaves y se abre la puerta principal.

- Mmmm... - dice Castle olisqueando el aire -, huele a pizza.

- ¡Papá! ¡Papá! - exclaman los niños. Se levantan de la mesa como alma que lleva el diablo, dejando la pizza a medias, y se abalanzan sobre él.

Castle los coge entre risas, uno en cada brazo, y los vuelve a sentar en sus sitios. Besa a Alexis en la mejilla y a ti en los labios, fugazmente. También se acerca al cochecito del bebé, pero al verlo dormido no lo molesta. Cuando se sienta, os miráis a los ojos y habláis sin palabras.

_Soy el abuelo más guapo del mundo._

_Presumido (ojos en blanco)._

_Y tú la abuelastra más sexy del mundo._

_¡Castle! Están los niños delante._

_Pero si no nos oyen._

_(Ojos en blanco otra vez)._

Después de cenar, acuestas a los niños mientras Castle friega los platos y Alexis le da el pecho al bebé. Como es madre primeriza y el niño aún es muy pequeño, cuando Pi tiene que viajar la pelirroja se queda en el loft, por si hay algún problema. Al cabo de un rato, ella también se retira a su antigua habitación, que sigue más o menos igual (excepto por la cuna).

Cuando entras en vuestra habitación, Castle sólo lleva puesto el pantalón del pijama. _Contrólate, Kate, que ya no tenéis 30 años (ni 40 tampoco). _Te sientas en la cama y empiezas a descalzarte.

- Adivina quién ha venido hoy de visita a comisaría.

- ¡¿Batman?! - dice él todo ilusionado. Ríes, no cambiará nunca -. ¿No? Pues... ¿el alcalde? - niegas con la cabeza -. ¿Tampoco? No se me ocurre nadie m... ¡Espera! ¿Gates?

- Exacto.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Justo el día que no voy yo? Tienes que estar de broma – lo miras con ternura. Porque sabes lo que va a preguntar ahora -. Habrá preguntado por mí al menos, ¿no?

Te planteas hacerle rabiar un poco más, pero finalmente le dices la verdad.

- Sí, Castle – él suspira aliviado, lleva más de 10 años intentando ganarse la aceptación de esa mujer -, preguntó por ti y por los niños.

- Si es que en el fondo es un cacho de pan – bromea. Quizá tenga más razón de lo que piensa.

Ya te has puesto los shorts para dormir, pero es cuando empiezas a desabrocharte la camisa cuando Castle se acerca peligrosamente.

- ¿Te ayudo? - dice a la vez que te abraza por la espalda y te rodea la cintura con los brazos.

- Castle... - le adviertes. Pero él no te hace caso. Deja un reguero de besos por tu cuello.

_Adiós autocontrol._

**Bueno, aquí pongo las edades aproximadas de los nuevos personajes, para que se entienda mejor:**

**Jamie (Jameson): 8 años.**

**Nikki: 5 años.**

**Rick: 1-2 meses.**

**Si no os ha gustado el final, lo siento mucho, pero es que soy muy mala para acabar las historias. Siempre las dejo mal terminadas :(**

**Gracias por leer xD**


End file.
